


Anniversary presents are sweeter when it’s a surprise

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [51]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Hint of mature content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, accidental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Although Baekhyun forgot their anniversary, Kyungsoo comes over to celebrate it with him and give him an anniversary gift.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Anniversary presents are sweeter when it’s a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m curious how this will read without any spoilers, I’m just going to explain the whole accidental smut thing in the end note lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Baekhyun makes sure to dress up but in a subtle way, the classic cute-without-trying look that he’s come to perfect over the years. Light makeup, just enough where it’s hardly noticeable, an oversized t-shirt with pants that hug his thighs, slightly-moussed hair that suggest he may have just rolled out of bed but still looks good anyway. Perfect. Baekhyun checks himself in the mirror one last time and chews on his lip, eyes lowering to the cabinets. All that’s left is...

It’s exactly 7:40 when Kyungsoo arrives at the door, looking absolutely adorable in a button up shirt and holding a bag filled with ingredients. He leans in and kisses Baekhyun slow and sweet on the lips, drawing back only to step inside. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, smiling. He moves to the side so Kyungsoo can get to the kitchen and he can lock the door. “What’s with the sudden dinner invite? You look cute.”

Kyungsoo looks over at him. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Forgot what?”

“Of course you forgot.” Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head, but he doesn’t look upset so much as he looks exasperated. “I should have known. Do you even know what day of the week it is?”

Baekhyun huffs, offended. “Of course I know what day of the week it is!”

“What is it?”

“Hm?”

“What day of the week is it?”

“That’s... um...” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows as if to say, _see? _and Baekhyun pouts. “Babe, you know I’ve been busy lately...”__

__“I know. That’s why I said I would come over and make dinner. Come over here and cut the tomatoes.”_ _

__Obediently, Baekhyun takes the cherry tomatoes and rinses them out. “Just, like, slices?”_ _

__“Yeah. Here, I’ll show you.”_ _

__It’s actually ridiculous how much of a turn on watching Kyungsoo cook is, but even just him rolling up his sleeves to slice vegetables is hot. Then again, it could just be Baekhyun’s mood that makes everything about Kyungsoo a turn on. When he’s finished with his demonstration he passes the knife to him, observing his first cuts and nodding his approval. Baekhyun pops a tomato in his mouth and chews as he works. “So... what day is it?”_ _

__“You still can’t remember? It’s our five year anniversary.”_ _

__“What? Already?” Baekhyun turns to the calendar on the refrigerator, but of course the date hasn’t changed. “I thought it was only the twelfth.”_ _

__Kyungsoo shakes his head. “At this point I don’t think your lack of awareness can shock me.”_ _

__Baekhyun carefully puts down the knife and leans over to rub his nose against Kyungsoo’s cheek, making his best kicked-puppy expression. “Forgive me? I won’t forget again, I promise.”_ _

__“Okay, but you owe me dinner next year.”_ _

__“Deal.” Baekhyun beams and kisses his cheek, returning back to the task at hand. After a while he starts craving music, so he goes for his phone and turns some on, singing._ _

__“Done?” Kyungsoo takes the bowl of cut tomatoes and Baekhyun nods, peering over the pot of water that he had boiling._ _

__“What are you making?”_ _

__“It’s pasta. Not the kind with the tomato sauce though. It shouldn’t take too long but it’s the first time I’m making it so...”_ _

__Baekhyun hums, already hungry. “I’m sure it’ll taste good.”_ _

__“You can go relax,” Kyungsoo says, rifling through the bag. “I should be done in a bit.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Oh! Did you bring wine, or should I—” Baekhyun reaches for the bag, but before he can touch it Kyungsoo stops him. He blinks._ _

__“I brought wine,” Kyungsoo says._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__He retracts his hand and Kyungsoo turns away. He’s about to forget about it, going to the couch to wait, but of course Kyungsoo is unable to leave things unsaid._ _

__“Your present is in there,” Kyungsoo admits. Baekhyun looks at him, but Kyungsoo is preoccupied with the pasta._ _

__“You got me a present?”_ _

__Kyungsoo laughs. “It’s like we haven’t been exchanging anniversary presents since we started dating.”_ _

__“But still.” Baekhyun’s on the couch now, lying on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind him. “What is it? Is it another stuffed animal? Oh my god, did you get me the pikachu plushie I wanted?”_ _

__“You wanted that?”_ _

__“Yeah, I told you that like two months ago after you came over and we watched Annihilation, remember?”_ _

__Kyungsoo snorts. “Of course you’d remember that and not our anniversary.”_ _

__“What’s that supposed to mean?”_ _

__“It’s not a pikachu plushie,” Kyungsoo says. “But I’ll get that for you for Christmas, if you want.”_ _

__“Really? I’ll love you forever.”_ _

__“I can’t believe how easy you are to please but if you’ll love me forever in exchange for a ten dollar plushie I’ll take it.”_ _

__Baekhyun laughs, flopping onto his back and biting his lip to stop himself from making any strange sounds. Surprisingly he feels tired, even though in this condition he really shouldn’t. “Are you going to be done soon?”_ _

__“Maybe twenty minutes?” Kyungsoo pauses, and Baekhyun knows he’s looking at him. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up.”_ _

__“Mkay.” Baekhyun turns on his side and closes his eyes, not really intending to fall asleep._ _

__He wakes up to Kyungsoo’s fingers brushing through his hair._ _

__Eyes still shut tight, Baekhyun makes a small sound and takes Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling it to his cheek to nestle against. Kyungsoo kisses his forehead. “Dinner’s ready, Baekhyunnie.”_ _

__“Mm.”_ _

__“Do you want to just go to sleep? I’ll bring you to your room.”_ _

__The suggestion of Kyungsoo carrying him to bed is a tempting one, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to cut the night short. He shakes his head and opens his eyes. Of course Kyungsoo’s gaze is soft, so composed and Baekhyun wonders if he’s the only one whose heart still quickens when they’re like this, eyes locked on one another’s._ _

__It’s the smell of the food that really wakes him up. Baekhyun stands and goes to the island counter and is met by two plated dishes and wine glasses, a bottle of wine in between the two. Kyungsoo pulls out his seat and Baekhyun laughs, sitting down._ _

__“What a gentleman,” he teases, pouring them both a glass._ _

__“Are we doing a toast?”_ _

__“No, but I do want to clink glasses.”_ _

__Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but complies, and the two of them take their first sips before digging in._ _

__Instantly, he’s awake. “Waaait noo I hate you this is so good.” Baekhyun takes a mouthful and groans, closing his eyes. When he opens them again Kyungsoo is laughing silently. “What?”_ _

__“You’re so dramatic.”_ _

__“It’s really good,” Baekhyun repeats emphatically. It is. If he had any less self control he’d probably eat all of it, Kyungsoo’s portion included. “You said this is your first time making it?”_ _

__“Yeah. I found the recipe online. Sounded easy to make and it looked good, so I decided to give it a shot.”_ _

__“You’re really the best boyfriend ever,” Baekhyun says. “You came over and cooked dinner and you still love me even though I forgot about our anniversary.”_ _

__“Who says I still love you?”_ _

__Kyungsoo laughs when Baekhyun protests, but it’s too obvious that he’s joking by the way he smiles at him._ _

__“Do you remember when we first met?”_ _

__Baekhyun tilts his head, surprised. “Of course I do. Why?”_ _

__“I don’t know. I was just thinking about it today.” Kyungsoo moves his pasta around his plate, and Baekhyun thinks that’s all except he doesn’t eat any and instead says, “When I first saw you I never wanted to see you again.”_ _

__“What? Why?”_ _

__“Because you were really, really attractive and I knew it was pointless to want you.”_ _

__Baekhyun laughs. They’ve been together for five years but he’s never heard about this. “You’re kidding.”_ _

__“I’m not. I’m serious. Ask Junmyeon. I literally bought my textbook online for more money because I didn’t want to see you again.”_ _

__“No way.” Kyungsoo wouldn’t waste money like that, no matter what the circumstance is. But one look at him tells Baekhyun he isn’t lying. They’d met at the campus bookstore and Baekhyun worked at the cafe there. It was during his break that he ran into Kyungsoo—he’d been reading one of the books in the aisle and Kyungsoo fell on him. Truthfully, it was probably more Baekhyun’s fault than anything—he was sitting on the floor, after all—but he didn’t refuse the cute boy’s offer for an apology drink (that he ended up making himself). Afterwards, when he didn’t see him again for a month, he decided to forget about it, chalking it up to a one-sided attraction. To think it was because he was _too_ interested. Baekhyun laughs. “What convinced you to come back?”_ _

__“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Kyungsoo admits. “I actually got so pissed off about it I hated you for a bit, but then Jongin forced me to go see you because he was tired of it and... and yeah.”_ _

__Surprising that it was Jongin, not Junmyeon, who was more meddlesome and probably the most concerned about Kyugsoo’s social life. But then, Jongin _had_ been Kyungsoo’s roommate at the time, so maybe it wasn’t that surprising._ _

__So Jongin was the reason that they were together. He’ll have to thank him sometime._ _

__“Our first date,” Kyungsoo continues, “I actually almost bailed out. Jongin had to drag me to the elevator and then he wouldn’t let me back in the dorm. I was so nervous, you have no idea.”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure I knew a bit.” Baekhyun grins. “You were stuttering a lot.”_ _

__Kyungsoo groans, a blush creeping up his neck. “Please stop.”_ _

__“Don’t worry. It was cute.”_ _

__“I’m going to kill you.”_ _

__“Empty threat,” Baekhyun says. He forks more pasta into his mouth and smiles. “I remember you looked really adorable. Also you got really excited about the food and talked to the chef and I think that’s when I started really liking you.”_ _

__“Really?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I don’t remember that.”_ _

__“It left a really big impression on me so I remember. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I think it’s so attractive when someone is really passionate about something. You really stole my attention that fast,” Baekhyun teases, enjoying Kyungsoo’s bashfulness._ _

__“You stole my attention from the beginning,” Kyungsoo says._ _

__“My cafe uniform must have really done it, huh?”_ _

__“Anything you would have been wearing would have done it.”_ _

__“Very smooth.”_ _

__“It’s true.” Kyungsoo is silent for a moment, chewing on his lip. “The first time I realized I love you, we were walking in the park. Do you remember? You saw this corgi puppy and ran across the field to go pet it. You looked crazy.” Kyungsoo laughs. “But you looked so happy. I don’t know how simple things like that make you so happy but I actually remember thinking, wow, I love him. Those words. Exactly.”_ _

__Baekhyun’s body feels warm. “Why are you being so sweet all of a sudden?”_ _

__“Is it all of a sudden?”_ _

__“Yeah. And you’ve barely touched your food.”_ _

__“I’m not really that hungry.”_ _

__“Hm.” Baekhyun’s just about finished, taking his last bite. “Do we have dessert?”_ _

__“Cupcakes?”_ _

__Baekhyun brightens. “Please!”_ _

__They talk more and eat cupcakes, and then they’re cleaning up. Baekhyun goes to the bathroom for a moment and returns to find Kyungsoo lingering in the kitchen, looking like he isn’t yet ready to go._ _

__“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, but the question gets lodged in his throat when Kyungsoo lowers on one knee in front of him, bringing out a small box and opening it to reveal the ring inside. “Oh my god,” Baekhyun says._ _

__“I had a whole speech prepared but now I think I’m going to die before I get through it so Baekhyun, it’s our anniversary and I hope this is an okay time to ask. I love you so much. I want to spend forever with you. Will you— will you marry me?”_ _

__Baekhyun stares just long enough for Kyungsoo to shift in place, and that’s what makes him unfreeze. “Yes. Are you crazy? Yes!” Kyungsoo slips the ring on just in time for Baekhyun to pull him up, kissing him sloppily on the mouth. He’s smiling too much for a proper kiss but it’s okay, Kyungsoo is smiling too. “I love you. I love you so much. You have no clue.”_ _

__“I feel like I’m going to faint,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun laughs._ _

__“Please don’t. I wouldn’t want my fiancé dying two minutes after he proposed.”_ _

__They kiss one more time and then Kyungsoo is stepping away, though he looks like he wants nothing more but to stay. “I should go, then. You have work tomorrow morning, right?”_ _

__“You’re leaving already?”_ _

__“Well, I just thought...”_ _

__Baekhyun takes his hands, putting them on his hips. Then dragging them lower. “Aren’t you curious about my anniversary gift?”_ _

__Kyungsoo furrows his brow. “Anniversary gift? But didn’t you forget...?”_ _

__Baekhyun grins slyly. “Did you really think I’d forget our anniversary?”_ _

__“Yes,” Kyungsoo says immediately. Baekhyun is almost offended, but Kyungsoo’s gaze is on his lips, like he already knows where this is going._ _

__“Were you really going to come and make dinner and the leave? On our anniversary?”_ _

__“You said you were tired and...”_ _

__Baekhyun smiles. “You’re actually so sweet. It kind of hurts.” He leans in and kisses him, this time able to do it fully. “I don’t have work tomorrow. I called off.”_ _

__Kyungsoo blinks, surprised. “Really?”_ _

__“Mm.” Baekhyun guides Kyungsoo’s hands underneath his waistband, down until the tips of his fingers reach the plug. “So? You just proposed. Want to celebrate?”_ _

__The grin he’s sporting falters for a moment only because Kyungsoo is pulling on the plug experimentally, and then he’s kissing him again, his tongue outlining his lips._ _

__“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes. “Let’s.”_ _

__A while later, lying in bed all wrapped up in Kyungsoo, Baekhyun listens to the soft sounds of sleep and looks at the ring that rests on his bedside table, shining in the moonlight. Just the sight of it makes him feel so happy, and he’s smiling without even realizing it, cuddling even closer to Kyungsoo._ _

__“Babe,” Baekhyun whispers. Kyungsoo hums in response, already sounding half-asleep, and kisses the back of his neck softly. “Happy anniversary.”_ _

__The smile that he feels pressed against his skin has him smiling again too. “Happy anniversary.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. A couple of things.
> 
> One: I’ve been super preoccupied lately I’m sorry! I wish I could say it’s because finals are coming up (which they are, don’t get me wrong) but it’s actually because I’ve been learning about video color grading lmao. One weird fact about me: I learn super weird things that aren’t useful to me whatsoever. This time my latest obsession has been video editing (I’m currently working on an EXO movie-trailer-esque edit) and color grading came up as an issue so I actually bought an online course... someone stop me I never impulse buy except for the weirdest niche things T.T
> 
> Two: This fic. Ohohoho this fic. It was supposed to be a smut fic where Baekhyun pretended to forget their anniversary and then whipped out a plug out of nowhere and was like ay come get ur present bae (seriously, what do you think he was doing in the bathroom?) BUT NO. My fluff heart said son, Kyungsoo is proposing today. But by the time it happened it was too late. The seed had been planted. Baekhyun already had a plug. The hints were there. We were not going back.
> 
> Hence the end of the fic. Anyway I’m just going to say it’s a cute moment of their relationship that they’ll laugh about in the future. You know, Ksoo being all sweet while Baek was thinking it was going to be a nice spicy anniversary night. 
> 
> Three: I will likely add the proposal tag after a couple of days or maybe even tomorrow. I’m just curious how it’ll initially be read without expectations.
> 
> That’s all! Sorry for the long note. Love you all, and since it might be a bit before I post again I am sending the best vibes to everyone now. Eat well, stay safe, and be happy <3
> 
> P.S. Kai’s new song is a bop. Can’t wait for the mini album :))


End file.
